Kaijin Kurosaki
) |marital status = Single |relatives = Shinrei Kurosaki(Unnamed Relation) |education = |status = Active |shikai = Mūgetsu |bankai = Enkatsu Hoshinakiten: Chōetsurontekīshiki Mūgetsu}} Kaijin Kurosaki (黒崎灰燼 Kurosaki Kaijin) is a wandering shinigami who is supposedly part of the famed "Kurosaki Clan", though his exact relations with them remain unclear. He is a being of old age, and has power remarked to be on-par with the elite Captains of the Gotei 13. Though his affiliations remain unknown, he was once a prominent member of the Gotei 13, though some speculate he may be distantly tied with the Royal Guard, though one is unable to say. He is presumed to have a relation with the prodigy Shinrei Kurosaki, though the exact nature of this relation is unknown. He wanders the four realms, and surprisingly has frequent visits to the realm known as , after the defeat of the , visiting their "Ice Castle" often. Appearance Kaijin bears the appearance of a surprisingly youthful man in his late teen years, despite living for centuries on end. He carries himself with pride, his stature showing off the confidence he presents himself with, while his cold violet eyes stare into your heart, ripping out your deepest emotions in a matter of moments. Kaijin possesses a seasoned muscular stature with great tone, stemming from his experience and personal training, reflected in the strength of every blow he strikes with. Raven black hair waves in the sky, short and messy, its fringe reaches his brows, adding to the intimidation he expresses outwardly from himself. He bears an almost uncanny resemblance to Royal Guard member, Jiro Kazuki. He predominantly is seen with a black leather jacket, with a red interior that he is seen wearing as a cape. This jacket has an unusual insignia, reading an unnamed kanji. Along with this, he wears a high-collared white shirt, unbuttoned at the top revealing a portion of his chest and a messy collar, and with long sleeves. He seems to wear an unusual, purple-spiked bracelet on his arm, along with a standard black watch. Finally, he wears simple black leather pants, a dark brown belt, and leather-black shoes. Personality History Synopsis Powers and Abilities : Expert Zanjutsu Specialist: Kaijin is a notably skilled combatant with his blade, though his skill in Kidō and Shunpo easily outclass his Zanjutsu skill, Kaijin uses it as his primary form of combat. Kaijin's common fighting style is the art of , which he uses overall to great effect in his fighting style, despite being one-handed. Kaijin displays a fast-paced, one-handed fighting style that revolves on using immense speeds to confuse his opponent and attack at opportune moments with pin-point Kidō. Because of this, Kaijin also uses deception in his style, and it should be noted that his overall skill allows him to keep on-par with Master level combatants for brief periods of time, before he resorts to the usage of Kidō and the like. His physical attributes are also noted to increase the strength of his blows greatly, allowing him to devastate his opponents with a combination of strength and speed. *'Daihachi: Hien' (第八:ひえん, "The Eighth: Swallow in Flight") a swordsmanship technique likely taught to those in the due to its application in combat. Kaijin stumbled upon this technique during his research in the four main shinigami combat forms, and took it upon himself to learn it due to its notorious applications. It is a technique where the user makes a single vertical or horizontal slash at extremely fast speeds at an opponents back, which includes two extreme feats of Shunpo - one to take them behind the foe and another to retreat. Should the foe be in possession of wings, or other growth on their backs, they are usually cut clean off. Whilst Kaijin does normally practice the standard technique, Kaijin has also shown to vary where he strikes with the Hien technique, and has shown to slice the opponents front with a swift vertical strike, essentially bisecting them completely with his enhanced strength (though this is only against hollows), or even use it to cleave off his opponents arms to take the advantage. Kaijin applies it in general combat due to its easy usage and how seamlessly it blends into his fighting style. *'Jūichi: Senmaioroshi' (十一:千枚卸, "The Eleventh: Thousand-Page Wholesale") another swordsmanship technique usually taught to the due to its applications. Kaijin stumbled upon this technique along with Daihachi: Hien. Jūichi: Senmaioroshi is a rather demanding sword technique where multiple blade movements take place so fast that they can literally shred a target into pieces. As such, one needs competent speed, as well as skill, to employ it successfully in battle. The strikes can also be turned on multiple close-knit enemies, where the same result occurs. While normally used against very daunting opponents, Kaijin has shown enough skill to combine reiryoku into its application, prior to the use of this technique, Kaijin is capable of imbuing a small amount of reiryoku into the tip of his blade, using that to enhance the cutting prowess of his blade as well as, upon the last strike of Jūichi: Senmaioroshi, cause a large explosion as a result of the spiritual power being exerted to massive speeds, causing it to explode. Shunpo Master: *'Gomakashi' (ごまかし, "Smoke and Mirrors") *'Hikarakyō' (飛花落葉, "Blossoms Fall and Leaves Scatter") Kidō Master: *'Aoka Nenshō' (青火燃焼 Green Flame Combustion) a Kidō technique which is highly similar to , and , Kaijin creates a sphere of green spiritual energy which is similar to a flame, and then once fired, explodes with noticeably power, giving off an exceedingly thick and large amount of smoke right afterward. Kaijin normally uses it instead of Sōkatsui and the like, due to its more noticeably usage in Kaijin's own fighting style, which is comprised of noticeable swiftness and common deceptions, things easily used when wielding Aoka Nenshō :Incantation: Ye Lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bear the wings of Man! Chaos and Conflict, the pendulum swings, with an azure flash of annihilation! Hakuda Combatant: Keen Intellect: *'Master Strategist and Tactician': Enhanced Physical Attributes: Zanpakutō Mūgetsu (無有月 Non-Existent Moon) is the name of Kaijin's zanpakutō, like the many predecessors and successors of the Kurosaki, is a stereotypical "Getsu-Type" zanpakutō, however its uniqueness in its ability and the spirit itself causes it to diverge from its "brethren". Unusually, Mūgetsu's name and special ability are somewhat akin to the state that few are able to attain with the Getsuga Tenshō, known as the Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō, albeit the overall concept differs. When sealed, Kaijin's blade is illustrious yet simple in design, bearing the appearance of a wakizashi-length chokuto with its length slightly longer than most wakizashi. Its handle is a completely black color along with a matching *' ': :Shikai Special Ability: *' ': Enkatsu, Hoshinakiten: Chōetsurontekīshiki Mūgetsu (円滑,星無き: 超越論的意識 Undisturbed, Starless Sky: Transcendental Consciousness, Non-Existent Moon) Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Male Category:Males Category:LGBT Characters Category:LGBT Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Former Shinigami Category:Anti-Hero